Twister Fun
by smiles811998
Summary: Even the Akatsuki needs to have fun! But maybe they shouldn't find the simple game of Twister this fun . . . . ONESHOT! R


A friend sent me a picture of Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi playing twister and it gave me the Idea for the story. You'll probably find it stupid, but hey, why not write it and see what people think. For the fun of it, Sasori _and _Tobi will be in the Akatsuki. I normally write in first person, but this one's in third. Enjoy it!

I have nothing against the game Twister, and now I kinda want to play it. I just added foolish/stupid to it to make them sound more . . . well, S-ranked criminal-ish.

Disclamer: I do _NOT_ own Naruto and never will :D

Twister Fun

"Left foot, green!" Yells out Kisame. He was in the living room of the akatsuki base. In that room also was: Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori. Hidan, Kakazu, Pein, Konan, and Zetzu were away on missions.

Now, just because the akatsuki are S-ranked criminals, doesn't mean they don't get to have fun. Kisame found a game called "Twister" at a store, and it happened to magically end up in his cloak. I mean, why would he _try_ to steal such a foolish/stupid game?

Yet, as many of us know, foolish/stupid games can be quite fun. So, there they stood, forming a human knot.

"Right hand, green!" Kisame shouted after waiting a couple of second after the last command. Since they were ninja's, the could place the right limb on the right color quite fast.

"Kisame!" Yelled Deidara, "There isn't any green spaces left, un!" Kisame looked over, and it seemed that Deidara was right . . . for once.

"Not my problem Baka," Kisame replied simply, "Put two limbs on one dot. We're S-ranked criminals, we _don't need_ to follow the rules!" The four playing nodded and did as suggested. After a few more spins, two more people walked in the door.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Asked Hidan, and his partner, Kakazu, looked equally confused.

"We're planing twister!" Tobi said happily, jumping off the mat. "It's fun, you guys should play!" Deidara laughed, and so did Hidan.

"No way baka!" Hidan said.

At the same time as Hidan, Deidara spelt out failure to Tobi. "Hey Tobi, you just lost, un."

And just like a cue, Tobi started spazzing. Hidan rolled his eyes, and stepped on the matt. Kakazu did the same.

"We're joining," said Hidan, "Good luck stoping us."

"No!" Shouted Kisame. "Wait for the end of this game, then you can join.:

"No," Kakazu said, "That's going to take forever. Just let us join." Kisame sighed, but agreed. Tobi head shot straight up at that.

"Tobi get back in the game?" He asked, a little too excited.

He was quickly shot down with every one saying, "NO!" at the same time. That caused him to start sobbing. The others ignored him, and started to play again.

After a view minutes, Tobi joined Kisame and watched our favorite boys tie them selves into a knot. And just then, Pein and Konan walked through the door.

"Ahh! Konan! Pein! Come play with us!" Pein took one look at the mat, and glared at Tobi. Tobi didn't understand it meant no.

"Tobi, there is _no_ way this is a game for a god. Heck no." Tobi looked at the ground as Pein made his way to his office. Konan sighed when she saw Tobi's hopeful face, so she decided to give it a try.

"How do I play?" She asked.

"Just put what where I tell you." She nodded at made her way to the mat.

"Right arm, Yellow!" Kisame shouted, and they all went to do it. Konan's way was a little different though. She used her jutsu to remove her arm, and put it on the yellow circle.

"Konan!" said Itachi as he smacked his palm against his forehead, "That's cheating!" She sighs, and attached her arm to her body again.

"Then I'm not playing." She said simply and made her way to Pein's office as well. When she walked in the door, she found Pein watching them through a small window.

"I can't believe we're S-ranked criminals." He said shaking his head. That make his angel smile.

"I couldn't agree less."

I hope you like it! You shouldn't 'cause it sucked, but if you did you rock :D REVIEW!

~Smiles


End file.
